


Seventh Thing

by ktrlhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrlhummel/pseuds/ktrlhummel
Summary: It’s not an unknown fact to Kurt that there’s something wrong especially since he and Blaine have been in a relationship for nearly 5 years including the two years before they decided to take a break during the last semester of their second year in college until the end of the first semester of their third year. So the fact that Blaine has been avoiding him all week— from going to NYADA earlier to sleeping later than usual —made him come up with unnecessary thoughts about their relationship but, he chose to ignore it and now here he is, in this current situation.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Seventh Thing

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so I got this fic idea from this fancam made by @wowthanksdarren on twitter which was “Blaine Anderson as Kurt Hummel’s 7 things”, but instead I reversed it and here I present to you Kurt Hummel as Blaine Anderson’s 7 things. I hope you enjoy my first fic!

“ _Kurt, meet me at the diner, 7 pm._ ” That was the first and last text message Kurt got from Blaine today, and for some reasons receiving that text made him nervous and anxious. But, here he is, standing outside the diner deciding whether he should just ditch Blaine, go back home, and start looking for a cheap and nice apartment or he could go in, face Blaine, and hear **_those words_ ** _._

It’s not an unknown fact to Kurt that there’s something wrong, especially since he and Blaine have been in a relationship for nearly 5 years including the two years before they decided to take a break during the last semester of their second year in college until the end of the first semester of their third year. So the fact that Blaine has been avoiding him all week— from going to NYADA earlier to sleeping later than usual —made him come up with unnecessary thoughts about their relationship but, he chose to ignore it and now here he is, in this current situation. 

After taking a deep breath, he went inside the diner and his eyes immediately started to look for Blaine and where he was sitting. After a few seconds, Kurt saw him at their usual spot looking serious and fidgety that made Kurt more nervous and wanting to leave as quickly as possible, yet, he decided to approach Blaine and get on with it. Once Blaine’s eyes met with his, Kurt noticed how Blaine’s posture became stiff which Kurt tried to shrug off while walking towards Blaine and gave him a small smile which Blaine returned. Once Kurt was at their table, Kurt greeted Blaine with a peck on the lips and sat down. 

There was a minute filled with silence and tension between them before Kurt cleared his throat and spoke. “so, what’s up? you look tense, babe. is there something wrong?” Blaine threw Kurt a glance but said nothing. “You know I could have just cooked for us and stayed at home right?” Kurt continued with worry in his eyes. Still, he didn’t get any response from Blaine and after a few seconds when Kurt was about to speak again he heard Blaine sighing deeply and said the words Kurt thought would never hear “Kurt, I don't want us to be boyfriends anymore”. 

Kurt felt his heart drop to his stomach when he heard Blaine say that. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible but he felt stuck, he couldn't move from where he was sitting and couldn't look at Blaine right in the eyes so instead, Kurt closed his eyes while he took a deep breath to refrain from the tears falling from his eyes and tried to act calm. "why? Did I do anything wrong? what was it?" Kurt asked once he opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. Blaine held and rubbed his hand with his thumb as a gesture to keep him calm. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kurt, but in the span of nearly 5 years i have noticed 7 things I didn't like'' Blaine said while still rubbing his hand. Kurt tried to think of situations that got their relationship to this situation but minutes passed he couldn't think of any specific 7 reasons so he hesitantly looked at Blaine and said " What was it? Tell me, Blaine. I feel like my head is gonna explode because I don't know what tipped you off." Blaine now held Kurt's hand with both of his hands and said "baby, calm down. Just breathe i'm going to tell you okay?" Kurt who's still lost for words nodded as a response to Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath and started.

“ **_First thing I hate is when you act all vain_ **”

—————————

_“What the fuck, Kurt? I thought we were supposed to be partners for combat class?” Blaine said to Kurt who’s busy practicing with the sai swords._

_“Hi babe” Kurt replied without returning a glance to Blaine._

_“don’t hi babe, me. why is Ricky over there saying that you two are partners?” Blaine calmly asked Kurt even though it can be seen from his face that he was hurt and pissed off._

_“oh, about that, it’s not that I've been taking this class a few months before you started but—“ Blaine cut Kurt off before he could even finish his explanation._

_Blaine raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “So that’s the reason why you didn’t tell me? ”_

_Kurt immediately stopped practicing with the sai swords and looked at Blaine. “It’s just that, I need a partner who has the same agility and speed as me and well….” Blaine knew what Kurt meant even if Kurt didn’t finish what he was saying. “I knew it. you should have just told me in the first place instead of keeping my hopes up and finding it out from Ricky. have fun keeping your reputation up"."Blaine, it's not like that." Kurt tried protesting but Blaine didn't buy it. "yeah, right. see you at home." Blaine scoffed and left Kurt alone and tried to look for a partner for their class._

_Blaine was hurt, he’s not gonna lie. Not because Kurt didn’t tell him, but because Kurt had been constantly doing that to him because of the 'reputation' he had built after winning the midnight madness and after being commended by Carmen Tibideaux herself. Blaine was proud of Kurt for what he achieved but he noticed how Kurt can be full of himself sometimes and that made him pissed._

—————————

"But I made it up to you. I bought you cronuts as a peace offering, I said sorry, and I didn't do it again." Kurt tried explaining after Blaine told him the first reason. Blaine lightly chuckled before answering."Yeah we did make up and I absolutely loved the cronuts but are you sure you didn't do it again?" Kurt got confused. "What do you mean am I sure?" 

"I'll continue okay?" Kurt nodded 

**_"Okay, the second thing I hate is your games."_ **

_—————————_

_"KURT! Do you know where my bowties are? I can't find any of them! And my hair gel! I know I still have one." Blaine was shouting from their room while rummaging through the drawers and closet back and forth just to find at least one bowtie and his hair gel but he didn't find either and he was getting a bit frustrated._

_"your hair gel is in the mirror cabinet, babe." Kurt said once he entered their room seeing Blaine still rummaging. "Oh Thank God!" Blaine exclaimed and hurriedly went to the bathroom to go get his hair gel and noticed Kurt following him but not noticing how Kurt was biting back a laugh._

_Blaine smiled once he saw his hair gel but when he opened it, it had a different smell, it was minty and not the usual raspberry sweet smell he always liked but he disregarded it and continued to put it on his hair. He was busy putting his hair gel when Kurt spoke and said " Oh and about your bowties, I threw them away like you told me to." Blaine immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Kurt through the mirror."You what?!" Blaine exclaimed._

_"I threw your bowties," Kurt said nonchalantly. Blaine dropped the hair gel and faced Kurt and said "Why on earth would I tell you to throw my bowties, Kurt?!" not noticing_ _how red his face was getting because of how pissed he was. "I don't know! you just said it last night" Kurt replied while trying to stifle his laugh. Blaine noticed how Kurt was trying to stop from laughing and somehow sensed something's going on. "what?" Kurt shook his head while trying to hide his smile "Nothing." but_ _Blaine didn't believe Kurt."Tell me Kurt or I swear to God." Kurt cleared his throat and tried his best not to burst out laughing. "Don't you think it's a bit too odd to use your toothpaste as a hair gel?" Blaine was now fuming mad because of what Kurt had said._

_"What the fuck, Kurt?" Blaine asked Kurt who was now laughing. "You think this is funny? First, you messed with my bowties saying I told you to throw them out last night and now you mess with my hair gel? yeah very funny." Blaine continued with a sarcastic remark while glaring at Kurt. Kurt suddenly stopped laughing because of the look Blaine is giving him."It was a harmless joke, Blaine. Did you really think I threw away your bowties? I just hid them so you could refrain from wearing one today and it's not like I would do anything to harm you or your hair. I heard toothpaste is a good alterna—" Blaine cut Kurt off not wanting to listen to his explanation. "No. get out. I need to wash this off. " Kurt, knowing that there's no other way to talk to Blaine while he's pissed and upset, decided to walk out of the bathroom. "Your bowties are placed in the drawer under my sewing machine." and with that, Kurt left, clearly knowing that his aim to make Blaine not wear a bowtie and put hair gel was a success that went downhill in the process._

_— — — — — — — — —_

"It was a harmless prank. I just wanted you to not put hair gel and not wear a bowtie just for a day." Kurt said defensively. Blaine smiled and said "Yeah, I know. But you could have done it without messing with my hair gel and wait for me to get frustrated to tell me that you hid my bowties." Kurt nodded in defeat which made Blaine lightly chuckle which Kurt didn't see.

**_"The third thing I hated is when you're insecure"_ **

"What? Why? I may act all confident but you know I still have my insecurities." Kurt said in disbelief. Blaine cleared his throat and said "I know, but what I meant was how you lash out on me like it was my fault." Kurt gave him a confused yet hurt look. "Okay I'll continue."

_— — — — — — — — —_

_"fuck! Blaine! Wake up! Blaine!" Kurt was trying to wake up Blaine because they slept in for half an hour after their alarm rang, and if they don't move now they will for sure be late for their classes. Kurt got no response from Blaine so he tried waking him up again. "Blaaaaaaine. Wake up! we're gonna be late." but Kurt still didn't get any response from Blaine. As Kurt was about to wake Blaine up for the third time Blaine suddenly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes. "I'm up, I'm up. No need to wake me up for the third time."_

_"Okay, okay but don't bother fixing the bed, babe. we're gonna be late." Kurt said and rushed to the bathroom. Blaine decided to prepare his and Kurt's tumbler and make coffee instead so they can drink it on the way to NYADA._

_Just as he finished making coffee he heard a shout from the bathroom. "Babe! have you seen my hairspray?" Instead of shouting back, Blaine made a beeline to the bathroom where Kurt was. Once Kurt saw him he repeated the question. "Have you seen the hairspray?"_

_"Isn't it in the sink cabinet?" Blaine made his way to the sink and crouched. As Blaine was about to open the sink he almost went out of balance but he held onto the sink not knowing that Kurt's contacts were placed there and had accidentally knocked it off._

_"Blaine! my contacts!" Blaine knew how Kurt didn't like wearing his glasses out in public, not because it ruins his outfits but because Kurt used to be teased back when they were in High School because of the color of his eyes and so since then, Kurt always bought brown contact lenses and wore them in public. Although Blaine doesn't like it when Kurt wears the contact lenses, he knows that it gives Kurt a sense of security, but now that he had accidentally knocked off Kurt's last pair of contacts they both didn't know what to do._

_"Oh my god I'm so sorry Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine before he spoke "How didn't you see that my contacts were placed there? What am I going to wear, Blaine? You out of all people know how much I dislike wearing my glasses out in the public."_

_"Well maybe it's time for a change." Blaine suggested. Kurt glared at him because of what he suggested."We're in college, Kurt. We're young adults. No one is gonna mock you for having blue eyes." Kurt scoffed when he heard what Blaine had said._ " _ugh can we drop this topic already and just look for the hairspray? we're already late as it is."_

_"I found the hairspray but it's already empty."_

_"Great! I'm late for my first class, I have no contacts, and my hairspray is empty. Just Great." Kurt said sarcastically._

_"Are you implying that this is my fault?" Blaine asked. "I'm not implying anything." Blaine raised his eyebrows not believing what Kurt said. "Why is your tone like that then? Why is it pointed towards me?" Kurt rolled his eyes because of Blaine's question. " Just— stop. I'm going to go get changed and hopefully be in time for my second class." Kurt went out of the bathroom annoyed leaving Blaine who was annoyed as well because Kurt let out his frustration on him, again._

_— — — — — — — — —_

"But that was when we were freshmen. How on earth did you still remember that?" Kurt asked him. "How can I not forget?" Blaine chuckled. "It was the pettiest fight we had. Just because of a hairspray and me accidentally knocking off your contacts down the sink." Kurt fell quiet. "Can I still proceed?" Blaine asked. Kurt wanted to say no because he was realizing how bad of a boyfriend he was but he nodded for Blaine to continue and to finish it once and for all.

**_"The fourth thing I hated is even though I know you love me, you still like your ex. Well, platonically but- ugh I'll just continue."_ **

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_It was finally Kurt and Blaine's date night after weeks of cancelling it because of NYADA. They both decided to stay at home, cuddle, and maybe catch up on some of the shows they have missed but instead here they were, Blaine being annoyed because first, he knew Kurt had an earlier out than him but he came home to an empty apartment and second, Kurt is talking about Eli, his ex again. "So, remember when I told you I saw Eli last week? So we bumped into each other again awhile ago when I was buying cronuts for you and turns out he also loved cronuts then we got to talk for a bit and I found out that he's taking Dramatic Arts in NYU-tisch which I thought he wouldn't because of his dad but he convinced his dad and here he is. I'm so happy for him." Blaine looked at Kurt with an unenthusiastic smile. "Yay. Me too. I'm very happy for him. More time to spend time with your ex right?" Kurt sensed the sarcasm in Blaine's tone which got him confused."Wait, did I do something wrong?"_

_Blaine faced Kurt because of what he said. "I don't know, you tell me, Kurt. Did you do something wrong?" Kurt felt something was definitely wrong but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. "_ _That's the reason why I'm asking, Blaine. I don't know what I did wrong. I thought tonight was our date night?" Blaine scoffed because of what Kurt said. "Yeah tonight was supposed to be our date night but you just kept on talking about Eli. iF you missed him that much, maybe you should've just had a date night with him instead. It's clear that you still like him anyway."Blaine stood up and made a beeline to their bedroom."Blaine, are you being serious right now? Are we going to fight about this?"_

_"No we're not going to fight about this because I'm going to bed. Good night." Kurt was left in the living room with shock and confusion in his face because of what just happened. He didn't know where Blaine got the idea that he still liked Eli after years of being broken up._

_Blaine only wanted the night to be just about them. No NYADA or anything related to it , He just wanted it to be just them but Kurt didn't get the memo and talked about Eli. Blaine knows it was petty of him to say that Kurt still liked Eli but he was jealous. Ever since Eli came to New York it was Eli this and Eli that, Eli was always getting dragged into conversations that didn't concern him and apparently, tonight was no exception._

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

"I just wanted us to have alone time but you kept on bringing Eli up which threw me off and brought me to the conclusion that maybe you still liked him." As Kurt was about to speak Blaine immediately cut him off and continued speaking. "Yes, I was jealous but it doesn't mean it justifies what you did." Kurt nodded as a response. He wanted to get up and leave, he realized how awful he was and as breaking as it sounds, Blaine had every right to break up with him. It's easy, stand up and walk away but Kurt couldn't and wouldn't because he knows that once they leave, it's officially over between them. "Last 3 reasons, Kurt. Last 3 reasons." That's what he said to himself in his mind. He was gathering up all the strength he had left so he could listen to the last 3 reasons Blaine had. He didn't notice how deep into his thoughts he was until Blaine spoke. 

**_"The fifth thing I hated was how you can make me laugh and make me cry. Not literally, but it's like we're okay awhile ago and then i’m pissed off now"_ **

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_It was Kurt and Blaine's first Night out together in New York to a place down in Greenwich Village with their friend and partied until their feet ached. Both Kurt and Blaine were having so much fun not until a few minutes after when a guy was flirting with Kurt at the bar which made Blaine annoyed because it was like Kurt was just letting the stranger flirt with him. Blaine was trying to be calm and to enjoy the party he couldn't enjoy it because he saw that the guy hugged Kurt and Kurt hugged back and It didn't help that he was also tipsy. So, he let his emotions get the best of him and walked towards kurt._

_Although the guy who Kurt was talking to seemed familiar, he honestly couldn’t give a fuck about who it was._

_“Wow, the nerve of you to flirt with another man. Have fun then. I’m going home.” After that he turned around not wanting to hear Kurt’s explanation even though he heard Kurt speak. “What? Wait Blaine!” He still continued walking towards the exit, not bothering to look back at Kurt who was trying to keep up with his pace. He just wanted to have fun and let loose but the night ended with him being annoyed and pissed at Kurt again._

_How could a night that was supposed to be fun turn into a mess like this?_

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

“But—” Blaine immediately cut off Kurt before he could even get his sentence across. “I know what you’re going to say but we’ll get to that later okay?” Kurt nodded as a response because he doesn't even know where their conversation is going now besides the fact that this is Blaine’s way of breaking up with him.

**_"So, the sixth thing I hated is how you act like your friends when they're being jerks to other people, even to me."_ **

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_Blaine just entered the restaurant where he and Kurt would eat lunch but to his surprise he also saw 3 other people who happened to be Kurt’s new friends. “Oh, hey guys, I didn’t know you guys were also eating here.” Kurt’s friends smiled and nodded at him before he sat beside Kurt and kissed his cheek._

_“So, where are you guys sitting?” He asked but Ricky, one of Kurt’s friends chuckled at him before he responded. “We’re sitting here with the two of you.” Blaine eyed Kurt because of what Ricky said and before Kurt can even speak Ricky cut him off and smirked. “I hope it’s not a problem, Blaine. We just wanted to spend time with our dear friend Kurt.”_

_Blaine looked at Ricky and faked a smile “Oh, It’s no problem at all.”_

_“Oh good! Because you know, you wouldn’t want Kurt to feel suffocated just because you don’t have friends right, Kurt?”_

_Blaine was shocked with what Ricky said and felt embarrassed when the two other friends laughed at what Ricky had said. Blaine was waiting for Kurt’s answer when Ricky repeated the question. “Right, Kurt?”_

_Blaine heard Kurt laugh and nodded. “You’re not wrong, I mean, Blaine have you noticed how I’m the only one you eat your lunch with don’t you have friends of your own?”_

_Blaine was now mad because he knew what Kurt was doing,this was not the first time Kurt where Kurt was being a jerk when he’s with his friends. Blaine faked a laugh and looked at Kurt’s friends. “Would you guys mind if Kurt and I talked in private?”_

_“Sure, yeah but don’t take Kurt away from us for too long, Blaine.” Blaine smiled and gestured to the comfort room._

_Once there, Blaine immediately stared daggers at Kurt. “What the hell was that, Kurt?”_

_“What was what?”_

_“You being suffocated and all that.”_

_Kurt held Blaine’s hand and looked him in the eye. “You know that’s not true right?”_

_Blaine sighed and squeezed Kurt’s hand. “I know it isn’t, but what about the other people you’ve been a jerk to just because your friends were also being a jerk to them? And this isn’t the first time you’ve been a jerk to me, Kurt.”_

_“They’re the only friends I got right now, Blaine. You have to understand.”_

_Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand and crossed his arms “But do you need to be a jerk like them?”_

_“You wouldn’t understand, Blaine. They’re my friends.”_

_Blaine raised his eyebrows because of what Kurt said and scoffed at him. “Well, enjoy your lunch with your ‘friends’.”_

_Blaine left Kurt at the comfort room and went back to their table. Ricky immediately saw Blaine approaching and smirked. “Back so soon already? I thought you guys were-” Blaine immediately cut off Ricky before he can even finish what he was saying. “Shut up, Ricky. Anyway, I’ve got to go, because contrary to your belief, I do have friends and one of them just texted me that there’s an emergency. So, enjoy your lunch.” Blaine smiled at Kurt’s friends and at Kurt who was at his side. “See you at home, Kurt.”_

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

Before Blaine can speak, Kurt already stood up and was ready to leave but Blaine held him by his wrist to stop him.I'm not yet finished." Kurt looked at Blaine with hurt in his eyes "I get it, Blaine. I was an awful boyfriend. you don't need to shove it down my throat. it's crystal clear. I'll be out of the apartment before you arrive." Kurt was about to pull his hand away from Blaine's grip but Blaine held his hand tighter not wanting him to go. "You do realize that all of those happened before we broke up for 6 months and focused on ourselves, before we gave our relationship a second try again. We both have grown, Kurt. Do you think we would last for two years and a half if we were still the same person back then?" Kurt got quiet and shook his head agreeing to what Blaine said. "But I don't get it, why are you breaking up with me?" Blaine smiled at Kurt which got Kurt confused. "I told you I'm not yet done. Now could you please sit down again so I can continue?" Kurt, still confused, sat back down and nodded for Blaine to proceed. "I also listed 7 reasons that I love about you." Kurt thought maybe this was just Blaine's way of softening the blow of the Break up and for him to refrain from thinking about how awful of a boyfriend so he gave it a chance. He took a deep breath and said "You can continue, Blaine."

**_"the first and second thing I love about you is your hair and your eyes just like how you love mine."_ **

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_Blaine got out of the bathroom and made a beeline to their room and saw that Kurt was still fixing some of his things. Blaine proceeded to dress up while Kurt was there hoping that they could talk about the petty fight they just had but, he only got silence from Kurt._

_Just when Blaine was done dressing up Kurt was about to leave their room when he held Kurt’s wrist so they could talk. “Kurt, we have to talk.”_

_“I’m going to be late for my second class, Blaine.”_

_“Kurt, this is getting so petty already.”_

_Kurt scoffed at what he heard. “Oh really? Easy for you to say, you can wear gel.”_

_Kurt was about to pull his wrist from Blaine’s grip but Blaine held it tighter. “Come on, Kurt. I don’t even know why we’re fighting because of this.”_

_“Yeah, me neither. Let go, Blaine or I’ll be late again.”_

_“No. Kurt, listen to me.” Kurt went silent and looked at Blaine waiting for what Blaine had to say. “Kurt, I’m sorry if I accidentally knocked your contacts to the sink but believe me when I say that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Don’t hide it. And your hair still looks good even if you don’t fix it.”_

_Kurt was about to speak when Blaine cut him off. “To be frank, No one would care if your hair is messy or if your eyes are blue. We’re in college and in New York, Kurt. Try to let loose.” Kurt sighed deeply. “I’m sorry I got mad at you.”_

_“Hey, It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. You woke up on the wrong side of the bed”_

_“I’m still sorry.”_

_“If it makes you confident, I can go without putting on hair gel. I mean I already went to class before without gel remember? When you replaced my raspberry hair gel with toothpaste.”_

_Kurt groaned at the memory. “I still feel pretty bad about it.”_

_Blaine chuckled “Well think about this as me getting even” Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. “Alright let me go finish preparing and we can leave so we won’t be late for our second class.”_

_And to Kurt’s relief and as called by Blaine, no one really cared if Kurt had no hairspray or was wearing his glasses, and continued with their day._

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_“It was the pettiest fight we ever had but it was also one of the fights that I kinda adored.” Kurt gave him a confused look. “How so?”_

_“Well, because I proved all your doubts wrong. I mean, you still bought contacts but at least they were clear and you don’t wear as much hairspray._

_“So, I’ll continue?” Kurt smiled and nodded._

**_"Okay, the third thing I love about you is your old Levi's."_ **

_“Oh, I think I know this.” Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled back and continued._

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_It was a Saturday, Kurt woke up alone in Blaine and his apartment knowing that Blaine was in NYADA for a Saturday class and fixed their bed. He did chores while Blaine was out, he cleaned the kitchen, he cleaned the bathroom, swept the floor and folded their clean clothes and put it in their closet when he noticed that some of his hoodies were missing including his old denim jacket. Although Kurt knew that some of his hoodies were being used by Blaine, he was confused as to why his old denim jacket was missing. But he paid little attention to it and just thought it was misplaced._

_Just as Kurt finished his chores, his phone rang and he saw that it was Mercedes who was calling him on FaceTime. He immediately answered the call and smiled when he saw her. He was so glad Mercedes had called him because it had been months since they last talked. After they graduated High School they still tried to keep in contact with each other despite their busy schedules. They caught up with each other's lives, how they were doing, how they handled their schedules, they talked about everything including Kurt and Blaine's relationship after they broke up and especially Mercedes' rising career as a singer which got Kurt excited because Mercedes told him that she was going to New York and was going to stay for a week or two._

_"Okay, okay we should definitely go shopping and I can be like your tour guide-ish when you go here and then we should g_ **_—"_ ** _Mercedes laughingly cut off Kurt because he was rambling out of excitement. "Okay, Kurt calm down. I'm gonna update you as soon as I get the details and we'll do everything you want when I'm there in New York." Kurt squealed upon hearing what Mercedes had said "OMG yes but first we'll have to go shopping before we roam around New York." Kurt said suggestively. "come on Kurt, don't you have lots of clothes already?"_

_Kurt chuckled and shifted his body to a more comfortable position. "I do, but a while ago I was fixing my closet and I noticed that my clothes are getting lesser, especially my hoodies and now my denim jacket is also gone."_

_"Do you think you misplaced it?"_

_"The hoodies I know it's in Blaine's drawer because last week I was fixing Blaine's drawer then I saw my hoodies in it and Blaine saw that I found out that he had been getting my hoodies and when I took one of my hoodies he really had the nerve to say 'you can wear it just today okay?' I was like what??? it's my hoodie but I can only wear it today?" Mercedes laughed because of what she had heard. It didn't surprise Mercedes that Blaine is using and is somewhat taking ownership of Kurt's hoodies because she remembered how Kurt used to steal and wear Blaine's hoodies back when they were in high school. "So do you think Blaine has your old denim jacket or not?" Kurt shook his head. "Nope. I don't think he would take an interest in the jack_ **_—_ ** _oh my god." Mercedes saw that Kurt was looking at something which piqued her curiosity. "Kurt what is it?"_

 _"Speaking of the devil. Look at what he's wearing oh my god." Kurt flipped the camera so that Mercedes could see what he was referring to. It was Blaine wearing his old levi’s black denim jacket. The same denim jacket he thought was misplaced. Mercedes laughed at what she saw and heard Kurt speak. "Blaine Anderson, isn't that my denim jacket?" Blaine jokingly gasped in disbelief. "What do you mean your jacket? This is MY jacket. You no longer have any legal claim to this item. It's mine now." Kurt heard Mercedes laugh because of what Blaine had said. Kurt flipped the camera towards him again and gave Mercedes a knowing look. "See what I mean?" Mercedes chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I get what you mean." Kurt was about to continue his conversation with Mercedes when he heard Blaine speak again. "Oh and by the way, I also own your hoodies too. You are only limited to using the hoodies thrice a week." Kurt gave him a sarcastic smile "Oh really now?" Blaine smiled like he won an argument. "Mhm_ . Only thrice a week." Kurt jokingly rolled his eyes and laughed at Blaine. "Y _ou're insufferable." Blaine was still smiling and walked towards him and cupped his cheeks and said "Yeah, but I think you're kinda into it." before pulling Kurt into a quick kiss and left him alone with Mercedes to continue what they were talking about._

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

Kurt chuckled after hearing what Blaine had told him. "Up until now, I still don't know why you took the denim jacket, it was obviously big on you."

"You don't remember the significance of the jacket to our relationship?"

Kurt shook his head with his eyebrows scrunched trying to recall any event "I don't know. All I remember was letting you borrow the jacket when we first met during the McKinley's School Fair. We were still strangers back then." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "That's exactly the reason. If it weren't for that jacket there would be no reason for us to talk again."

"Oh." Blaine laughed at Kurt's response " And it was also what you wore when we first met after we broke up two years ago." Kurt was in awe because of how Blaine remembered the smallest details of their relationship. "So, can I continue?" Kurt smiled and nodded. 

**_"Okay, the fourth thing I love is how I feel breathless or hypnotized of some sort whenever you kiss me."_ **

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_“No, Blaine we’re not going to talk about this anymore.” Kurt said while he was changing his clothes in front of Blaine. “What do you mean we’re not talking about this? No, Kurt. You deserve that promotion at Vogue and not that Rey or Reggie, or whatever his name is.”_

_Kurt threw a glance at Blaine who was holding a book and was leaning against the headboard watching him. “What’s the point, Blaine? And it’s Reginald by the way.”_

_Blaine put the book down and sat up straight. “The point is, you’re letting him take credit for your ideas! The ideas that you worked hard on.” Kurt wore his t-shirt and joined Blaine on their bed. “It’s fine, Blaine. I don’t want to make a big deal out of it. It’s not like I'm getting paid.” Blaine shifted his position to face Kurt and grunted. “ Still, Kurt. You could’ve used it as a reference for your future work.”_

_“It’s not like I’m pursuing fashion completely, Blaine. Give it up.”_

_“No, I won’t. You know I won’t shut u— mph,” Kurt knows that Blaine won’t give it up so Kurt immediately cupped Blaine’s face and kissed him just to shut him up."I *smack* know *smack* what *smack* you're *smack* doing *smack*." Kurt finally pulled away and smirked. "Well? Is it working?" Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt and gave him a smug smile "No. we need to talk about th— mph" Kurt cut off Blaine again and was now kissing him longer than the previous kiss._

_He tried to not get distracted so that he and Kurt could talk about it but the next thing he knew he was kissing Kurt back and his hands were roaming Kurt’s back._

_The kiss lasted for a few more minutes before Kurt pulled back breathless and with swollen lips. "So, did it work now?" kurt smirked. Blaine got back to his senses and looked at Kurt right in the eye."What were we talking about again?" Blaine smirked back and pulled Kurt back into the kiss and one thing led to another._

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_Kurt blushed at the thought of that and looked at Blaine whose cheeks are red and cleared his throat. "So, can I continue?"_

_Kurt smiled and nodded._

**_"Okay so even though I said that I hated how you can make me laugh and make me cry, it's also the fifth thing I love"_ **

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_Blaine, although tipsy, tried walking as fast as he could towards the parking lot when someone suddenly pulled his wrist only to find out that it was Kurt. It’s like all the anger he felt came back after seeing Kurt’s face. He harshly pulled his wrist from Kurt’s grip and glared at him. “What are you doing here? Go back to the bar and talk to that guy. If you wanted to end this relationship you could've just said so.” Kurt saw that Blaine had tears in his eyes which made Kurt worried, "What's wrong, why are you crying?" Blaine didn’t even notice that he was getting teary eyed but nonetheless, he scoffed at Kurt because of his question. "Why am I crying? Oh, I don't know, maybe I didn't just witness my boyfriend openly flirting with a guy."_

_Kurt got confused because he knew he wasn't flirting with anyone. "Flirting? With who?" Blaine was in disbelief of how dense his boyfriend can be. "What do you mean with who? With the tall guy you hugged at the bar!" Kurt bursted into laughter after what he had heard. "Oh so you find this amusing then? Okay." Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and waited for him to stop laughing._

_When Kurt calmed down he cleared his throat and faced Blaine. "Okay I’m sorry I laughed. But the guy you’re saying, do you mean Wes?"_

_"Wes, as in Wes Montgomery? Wes from the warblers?" Kurt was trying to hide his laugh and nodded. Blaine face-palmed after what he had heard "Oh My God this is embarrassing." Kurt laughed at him and shaked his head but he immediately stopped when Blaine glared at him. “Okay fine fine i’m going to stop laughing.”_

_“Why didn't you tell me it was Wes, Kurt?”_

_“Because you walked out the place before I even gotta tell you that it was him.”_

_“Oh my god I have to go back and say sorry. I didn't know that it was him.” Blaine was about to go back when Kurt stopped him. “No it’s okay he understood that you were drunk and it was dark so it’s all okay, babe.”_

_“No it’s not we have to go back.” Blaine insisted but Kurt laughingly shook his head. “I told you it’s okay. We should go home so you could sober up and prevent you from suffering a terrible hangover tomorrow. “B—”_

_“Nope. We’re going home okay?” Blaine nodded in defeat. They both walked towards Kurt’s car so they could go home. “How many drinks have you had?”_

_“I had 4 I think?” Kurt chuckled and nodded his head like something made sense to him. “What?”_

_“Oh nothing I just found out what 4th drink Blaine is” Blaine stopped walking for a second before giving him a confused look and started walking again as Kurt explained. “1st drink is spacey Blaine, 2nd drink is overconfident Blaine, 3rd drink is dancey Blaine, and now 4th drink is emotional Blaine.” Kurt heard Blaine mumble an oh my god under his breath and laughed at it. “Don’t worry, it’s cute. I love 1st to 4th drink Blaine.”_

_“Well what if you found out who 5th drink or 6th drink Blaine is?”_

_“I will still love 5th and 6th drink Blaine no matter how wild you get.”_

_And as expected Blaine was getting teary eyed because of what Kurt said. “Have I told you how much I love you?” Kurt smiled and briefly pulled away his arm supporting Blaine’s weight to face him and cup his face and give him a soft smile. “Of course, silly. And I love you too.” Blaine smiled back at him and Kurt put his arm back to Blaine’s waist and continued on walking until they arrived at Kurt’s car. Kurt first guided Blaine to the shotgun seat before sitting at the driver’s seat. Once Kurt was settled, Blaine gave him a quick kiss at the cheek which made Kurt smile while putting his seatbelt on before Kurt drove back home._

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_Kurt giggled while reminiscing about what happened a few years ago“That was such a fun night you have to admit. Watching you get jealous over Wes was cute.” Blaine jokingly rolled his eyes while shakingly wiped his sweaty palms because he was nearing the end. “Yeah, fine.” Kurt laughed at Blaine's response._

_“Okay, okay you can continue.”_

**_"So, hehehe uhm, the sixth thing I love is when you intertwine your hands with mine it's like your way of reassuring that everything is gonna be alright"_ **

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

_Today was a very important day for Blaine, it was finally his NYADA audition and Blaine has been preparing for this audition for the past two weeks with Kurt by his side and guiding him._

_“Big day today huh?” Kurt said as he sat down beside Blaine.”_

_Blaine looked at Kurt with worry in his eyes. “I’m so nervous, Kurt. What if I choke like rachel?”_

_“You won’t. You’re gonna kill this audition, Blaine. Just think that this is just like when you perform during regionals or anywhere in public.”_

_“But what if I still don’t get in? We can’t guarantee that I’ll get in.”_

_Kurt held his hand and looked at him with adoration in his eyes and gave him a soft smile. “If you don’t, I’ll still support you. We’ll make it work even if we study in different schools. We’re still in the same city, we’ll figure everything out together.”_

_Kurt squeezed his hand as a sign of assurance and spoke. “everything’s gonna be alright okay?”_

_Blaine smiled and nodded at Kurt and he kissed his cheek which made Kurt smile. Blaine felt Kurt intertwining his fingers with his and Kurt rubbed his thumb on Blaine's hand to calm him while they were waiting for him to be called._

**_— — — — — — — — —_ **

After Blaine finished, there was silence between them. Kurt didn’t notice that the tears he was trying to fight were streaming down his face because he thought, this was it, it was the end. and didn't notice how his crying was attracting some audience but he quickly tried to wipe away the tears because he remembered that Blaine only gave him 6 reasons.

"But blaine you only gave me 6 reasons for each, what's the seventh reason?" Kurt asked, not noticing Blaine bringing out the ring he had been keeping for a few months now. 

Blaine saw that Kurt was waiting for an answer. Blaine took a deep breath and held the box firmly."This 7th thing was the turning point actually, because out of all the good and bad things I have noticed and told you, it had one common thing that outweighed all of the things I said,” Kurt gave him a confused look. 

“You always make me love you, Kurt. You always make me love you despite the insecurities and the flaws you and I have both shown to each other. I love you for that and I will still love you despite all of it." Kurt was in complete shock with what Blaine had said that he didn't notice Blaine standing up and kneeling down on one knee in front of him holding a ring. That's when it hit Kurt, Blaine was proposing to him that made him put his hand to his mouth to quiet down his sob. Since they were in public and Blaine was kneeling, they both have attracted more audience to witness what was currently happening between the two of them.

"Even through all the ups and downs our relationship had gone through I don't see myself spending my life with anyone but you. Kurt, my one true love, will you marry me?" Kurt was now crying really hard which Blaine found cute and gave Kurt a few seconds to calm down. 

When Kurt felt that he was calm already he looked at a nervous Blaine. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, Blaine. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'll marry you." Blaine sighed in relief and shakily put the ring on Kurt's ring finger and stood up and kissed Kurt for a few seconds. After he pulled away from the kiss, he hugged Kurt and whispered. "I love you so so much, Kurt." Blaine felt that Kurt hugged him tighter and pulled away. Kurt cupped his face and looked him in the eye with happy tears streaming down Kurt's face. "I love you too so much, Blaine. forever and always."

 _"_ **_and the seventh thing I like the most that you do, you make me love you."_ **

  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading it and i'm sorry for any typographical errors and incorrect grammar. :))


End file.
